


Touchdown

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Facials, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, asking for what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Request for a friend for a klance spanking fic.Lance starts to get hot and bothered by the fact Keith sometimes gives out congratulatory ass slaps, and it becomes an issue when they start dating and it's hard for Lance to ask for what he wants.





	

Lance was starting to suspect that Keith grew up on a football team. Raised by John Elway, Peyton Manning, and all of the Patriots (which explained why he was such a jerk) themselves.

Logically, Lance knew that made no sense, but he only had so many explanations for what was going on. The first time it happened was after one of their missions where they had actually gotten along, Lance had covered Keith for him, blowing a Gallra ship out of the air that was inches from Red.

Voltron had managed to liberate that section of space and came home sweaty and exalted, high on their own few snatches of victory and the simple adrenaline.

Lance had leapt down into the landing bay whooping and throwing his hands in the air, “Yes!”

Hunk was giving the nearest person a hug and Pidge let out a string of celebratory curse words, probably just because she could at that moment.

Lance danced down from his lion, jumping on the ground and spinning around in pointless circles. Even Keith was grinning widely with his eyes sparkling.

Shiro stood on the side with his arms folded, radiating the ‘proud dad’ vibe.

Lance was about to spike his helmet on the ground when he felt a firm tap on his backside, he squeaks, “Nice job out there.” Keith was staring at him, “You really saved my neck.”

Lance’s mouth fell open, Keith nodded his in direction.

Lance blanched at the compliment, Keith was one of the most genuine people he knew, so Lance knew he meant it. But he also was acutely aware Keith had just slapped him on the ass.

\------------------

Lance didn’t consider himself pervy, flirty definitely, but he knew where to draw the line. On the other hand, he had a few secrets. A few lone nights building up his wrist muscles with a shameful fantasy on his mind.

He had a few secrets, that, and Keith didn’t take a single goddamn hint.

The congratulatory slaps on the ass didn’t stop, such as Lance had landed a perfect goo projectile onto the back of Coran’s head Keith had laughed and said a reverberating, “Nice.” And slapped him on heartily on the ass.

Lance froze and went through some of the prayers to saints in his head. His backside tingles.

Keith had a firm swat, not enough to hurt, but enough to feel it. And keep feeling it.

Lance waddled away, but Keith didn’t seem to notice.

Of course, another mission went by, Lance this time dragged the group out of a sticky situation with an enemy water cannon got him another pat. He was considering becoming mediocre.

He tried not to dwell on it, Keith wasn’t very good at physical affection in general so maybe that’s just what he settled for. A football bro ass-tap.

Lance covers his eyes and groans at night, trying to bury the memory and his own weird bubbling red feelings in his gut. It wasn’t exactly an easy fantasy, it’s not like you could spank yourself.

Lance sucks it up and takes a cold shower with his eyes focused on the ceiling tiles.

The next night they were changing out of there sticky uniforms in a separate bay, just them and Hunk, they were messing around and maybe Lance had it coming. He had taken one of the towels and twirled it around, snapping it at his teammates.

Hunk built a towel fortress to keep himself safe and Keith embraced the challenge. Lance was in just his loose boxers and a towel around his neck.

“Haha!” He snaps the towel in Keith’s direction, “I have two brothers and a sister that played Frisbee Keith! You don’t stand a chance.”  
  
He flicked his wrist and Keith’s eyes burned a deep purple, “We’ll see.”

“See the end of my towel.” Lance winks.  
  
Keith tries to whip the wet towel around, but Lance is quicker, he dodges to the side and snaps it against Keith’s lower thigh, a perfect hit.

“Ow!” He rubs at the red spot that was already blooming, most likely into a fine welt. Keith turned around and Lance expertly swished his towel cracked it across Keith’s ass, getting a shot at his dark jeans, “Jesus!” Keith jumps, Lance gives another warning snap, Keith puts his hands up as he rubs his backside, "ouch, fine, fine, I fold.”

“Oh yes! Lance!” Lance tosses his towel in the air victory and does a little dance, his shorts slide down, “The ultimate locker room champ.”  
  
Keith huffs, blowing his bangs out of his eyes, “my back was turned, Hunk, please tell Lance that’s an illegal move.”

“I’m not getting in between this one,” Hunk put his hands up and slid toward the door, “I’m not interested in any bruises from any towels.”  
  
“It was clearly cheating!” Hunk was already slipping out of the room.

“Buddy, Hunk can't help you,” Lance says as he leans down for his towel, “And you if you can’t stand the heat then get out of the kitchen.”

“Oh?” Keith says slowly and Lance chuckles, imagining his bragging rights at dinner tonight, Allura had to be impressed. He gave Keith two welts. He gets ahold of his discarded towel.

_Whaap_

Lance’s world moved in slow motion for a moment, slow slow motion. His shorts had sagged almost all the way down, crack showing, and Keith took advantage of that.

Keith lightly tugged his shorts slightly lower and Lance felt an open palm come down hard against his bare skin. The spark of light pain goes straight up his spine (and then back down).

This might have been meaningless locker room shenanigans, but Keith smacked him hard and Lance let out a long drawn out moan.

The room filled with Lance’s gurgled voice as his head bent down, brain short circuiting, but the moment of his toes curling was not worth the long awkward pause that settled afterward.

A silence like an ear splitting scream hung over the room.

Lance stayed on the floor in pure mortification, that had just happened. He yanks up his boxers and jumps to his feet to dart out of the room as fast he could. He doesn’t even look back to look at he Keith. He just keeps running and locks himself in his dark room.

He didn’t go to dinner and would like to say he was on his knees contacting his local space priest, he would like to say that.

Instead, he’s shamefully three fingers deep in his own hole and bucking against his rough sheets for some relief. _He_ _doesn’t feel that way about you_ , he tells himself and spills all over his hand anyway to the memory of Keith’s callused lithe hand.

\---------------------

Luckily, Keith didn’t bring up the event. Lance couldn’t meet his eye for a week, but Keith continued to move along as if nothing happened. He derided Lance, pouted when Shiro chastised him, and didn’t say a word about Lance’s flushed cheeks, low moan, and the day in the locker room.

It was a relief. For the most part.

Lance convinced himself that maybe Keith hadn’t noticed, maybe he had never gotten the birds and the bees talk and didn’t even know what people did when you slapped them hard on the ass and they cried out.

He could think it was from pain.

Months pass and at least Lance lets it fade into a distant memory.

It’s a spark in the back of his mind that comes up narrowly on embarrassing nights.

But there were other more important subjects to move on to, like Keith’s toothy grin, his soft hands and the looks he keeps flashing Lance. The fact he started to laugh at Lance’s bad pickup lines.

It was on a lazy movie night, his feet were up and the room was dim and a little sweaty, Keith had a pillow hugged to his chest and was watching the screen attentively.

They had joked a little bit and then Lance had let the dark do its work, he leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. It was like fireworks and margaritas, a little salty and made him feel drunk. His heart pitter-pattered and Keith leaned into it.

Keith asked him out the next day, and somehow, beyond all thought, he ended up dating his rival a year after finding a space robot cat to save the universe in.

They hold hands, make kissy faces at each other, and Allura makes a ‘gross out jar’ where they have to put coins in when the rest of the team was Done with their flirting. The jar was almost full.

It came with good, so much good, light touches, exploratory kisses, and shy first times together. But it also came with frustration.

Lance didn’t know why he couldn’t say it out loud, maybe he just found it weird even to himself.

The worst part was Keith continued to slap him on the ass in congratulations and it was all the worse now that Lance had been with him. Now that he knew every inch of those hands, and wanted more.

He just couldn’t say it though.

But that could only last so long.

It was on a distant afternoon between missions and diplomatic envoys, they finally stole some time for themselves.

They were making out in a spare room in a remote part of the castle, where at least no one could hear them. Keith learned early on that Lance could be very loud and it seemed to satisfy him.

They were making out against the storage door as Lance drove his knee into Keith’s crotch, mouth in his mouth and hands on his hips.

“Lance,” Keith said in a breathy sigh, Lance drives his thigh higher up against him, he groans. Lance raises one fine eyebrow. “ _Lance._ ” Keith says with more reprehension this time. Lance could feel his hard length against his leg.

Lance leans forward and starts pecking and sucking on his neck, “Yeah, sweetheart?” He asks innocently.  
  
“Not yet,” Keith groans, Lance rubs the bulge in Keith’s pants, making Keith rut up against him. “Wait,” He moans, but Lance devilishly works him over. He liked this part.

Lance bit onto his neck ruthlessly, the way he liked it, and Keith wrapped around him and Lance tugged on his loose hair.  
  
“Wait, ugh,” Keith seemed to try to control the roll of his hips, but Lance used his free hand to press his hip down, making Keith’s cock press down down down. Keith makes a helpless keen and dry humps it. “Don’t wanna,” Keith gasps, “Cum in pants again.”

“It’s okay baby,” Lance croons in his ear, burying his hand in his hair and biting the cusp of his ear. “You don’t have to hold back for me. You are so beautiful."  
  
Keith, trapped between the wall and Lance’s body, helplessly rides Lance’s thigh and tosses his head back as Lance sucks on his exposed throat.

Keith releases with a brief silent cry, eyes screwed up, and pushing down onto Lance. Lance chuckles and licks another long strip down his exposed collarbone and sucks another red spot into his exposed skin.

“There you go,” He pets his side and Keith’s eyes seem to try and focus again.

They slump against the wall for a moment, Lance hard in his own pants, but satisfied. He kisses Keith on the cheek.

“Not bad, eh?” He winks.

Keith scowls and peers down at his own groin, he stretches the waistband of his pants and looks into the contents of his boxers. Lance hums and Keith’s eyes dart up, “We could have waited.” He snaps.

Lance shrugs lightly, “Like you don’t love it.” He gives a cheeky grin, “Cumming on my leg like a slutty teenager.”  
  
Keith’s nostrils flare, “And now it’s wet and feels gross. Feels gross Lance.”  
  
Lance frowns slightly, “Okay. Sorry babe.” He goes to turn around, “I’ll pack us extra boxers next time.”  
  
“This is the third time!”

Lance bounces his eyebrows up and down and then turns to find maybe some Kleenex, he goes for a drawer of a stray desk.

Keith sighs, “Asshole.” Lance leaned forward, he feels a short thwapp to his ass, an open-handed quick slap. Lance freezes and intakes a sharp breath.

The sting buries itself deep in his muscle and Lance screws his eyes shut and lets out a short whine.

A pause descends over the room. Lance clenches his fists and then scurries to his feet, “Haha, I really will be more careful next time.” He says quickly, his eyes darting to the ceiling and ground.

“What was that?” Keith asked, his eyes wide and probing.

Lance pulls on his index finger until it pops, “Nothing!” He says quickly.

“No, Lance, what was that?” Keith was studying him carefully.

“Uhhh,” Lance’s mouth hung open, “You smacked my butt and I yelped? It, uh, hurts man.” He’s not sure why he’s blushing so deeply, why the nugget of shame tickled deep down.

Keith’s mouth becomes a small dot and leans forward, “That wasn’t pain.” Keith taps his legs, “This isn’t the first time.” He says slowly, “the locker room," He hums, "that explains a lot actually.”  
  
“Just forgot it.” Lance says loosely and turns around, he was basically soft now anyway, “It’s close to dinner, right? Maybe we should um, get back.“ Lance feels his wrist roughly grasped.

“Not so fast,” Keith says lowly, his purple eyes glimmering.

Lance gulps, “But, uh,”

Keith lifts his chin, “You made me cum in my pants when I told you before to knock that shit off.”  
  
Lance shrugs weakly, something inside him squirms at the look Keith is giving him, “I don’t see where your-“  
  
“You did it anyway.” Keith cocks his head to the side, “You need to take your punishment.” Lance lets out a high squeak and his dick gives an interested twitch.

“I mean, I,” he stutters but Keith lunged forward and grabs his wrists, twisting him around so Keith was behind him and Lance was bent forward, Keith pushes him toward the nearest desk in the storage room.

“Keep your hands there.” Keith instructs and Lance has to bite his lip fiercely, he’s bent over the desk with his ass in the air and hands above his head. His neck burns as his pants become a little tighter, Keith whispers to him, “And if it becomes too much, say the word ‘star shine'.”

Normally Lance would say that’s a stupid word, but he was a little distracted at the moment.

He feels Keith trail his hands down Lance’s sides and feel up his abdomen lightly, then sculpt the shape of his hips and the dip in the v of his pelvis. He doesn’t touch his ass.

Lance stays perfectly still as he rests his forehead on the wood and lets Keith explore. He could go out of his skin with the anticipation but Keith was slow, he was thorough.

“You’ve been bad.” Keith tuts slowly, Lance gives a small whimper, he feels Keith reach around his waist. He undo’s his belt and whips the belt off. Lance’s pants immediately sink down.

Keith doesn’t bother tugging them all the way down and instead leans over Lance, pressing his pelvis against his ass and reaching above him. Keith takes ahold of Lance’s wrists and starts wrapping the belt around them, clinching his hands together above him.

Lance tries to repress little whines, Keith tightly secures the belt, latching it with the belt buckle and securing it firmly. Lance’s breath is ragged and he tries to pull on it, the restraints don't budge.

“Punishments go to bad boys you know.”  
  
Lance finds himself nodding fervently, “I made you cum in your pants, yeah.”  
  
Keith goes behind him and tugs his pants the rest of the way down, Lance shivers as the cool air hits his growing erection and spread ass cheeks.

Keith cups him and kneading the skin and molding it. “You like it," He growls and Lance bucks his hips. "But your ass is mine tonight."  
  
“Ugh, okay, yes, I, I.”  
  
“Stay.” Lance didn’t know Keith to be entirely commanding, but it must have been in him. Keith disappears and Lance stays in place, wiggling, wanting. He tugs at his restraints and his cock flushes red with his face.

He hears wheels against the smooth floor and glances over to see Keith wheeling over an office chair, Lance’s eyes go wide.

“Keith,” He gasps, but the other boy is fast, he yanks him back and manhandles him over to the chair. "Oh my God."

Keith sits down, he spreads his knees apart and then yanks Lance down across him. Lance is bent over his knee. His belly pressed against his thigh and hands secured in front of his face, balanced on his other knee.

His ass in the air again and Keith bends him down so that he’s fully vulnerable, legs spread.  
  
“Keith,” Lance rasps and feels his throat dry and scratching.

“Save your voice,” Keith massaged his right ass cheek briefly, feeling the soft skin and cupping the bottom.

Lance scowls, “We’re still close to the mess hall. Don’t think I’m going to lose my voice like this.”  
  
He could practically feel Keith smirking down at him, “I don’t think you’ll have the choice.” He softly feels his other cheek, “Bad boys get heard.”  
  
Lance bites on the inside on his cheek and sweats, his palms becoming moist.

“Keith,” Lance bites as he just continues with light touches and not so much as a pinch. “Keith, I’m not sitting here for fun.”  
  
“I know,” Keith coos, “But I think you need to say it.”  
  
“What?” Lance’s face heats up.

“You know.”  
  
“What?” Lance demands and feels Keith trace his spine.

“Beg for your own punishment.”  
  
Lance lowers his head and wants to bury his face in his face in his hands, “I,” He gulps dryly, “Oh god.” He gasps.

“Shhh,” Keith feels his backside and pets his sides, it starts to drive him crazy. “We have time.”  
  
Lance whimpers and Keith reaches between Lance’s legs to pump his cock up and down a few times, Lance was still hard anyway.

Then he waits. Light touches, too light across his burning skin.  
  
“Keith,” Lance says in a strangled voice.

“What?”  
  
“When the fuck did you get so good at this?”  
  
Keith delves his hand a little deeper and barely touches Lance’s rim, tracing his hole with his index finger.

“Ah,” Lance calls out, “I want it, God, Keith, okay. Punish me, God, I want it.” He sobs, “always have. I need you to spank me, take me. Please.” He couldn’t believe his own pleading.  
  
He lifts his ass in the air, and to his own surprise he feels a forceful slap, “Ah!” The air leaves his lungs as he rocks forward, “Yes, yes-“  
  
He’s cut off by another firm smack to his ass cheeks and he whines as the sting sinks right down to his erection, straining against his stomach.

“You called me a slut,” Keith soothes, _smack_ , “But look at you.” _Smack,_ “Dripping and red from your own discipline.” Lance feels the sharp ripple down his spine and his own flesh wobbling.  
  
“Keith,” He begs.

“What do you want honey?” Keith soothes his hot swelling skin.

“Harder.” He says firmly, the next spank makes him see stars behind his eyes.

“I’m going to make you cum so hard and then finger you until you cum again,” _Smack,_ Lance whines and the sensation is becoming almost too much, over stimulating as the pain mixes with his own shameful haze of lust.

“Then what?” He finally gasps as Keith pauses to pet the inflamed skin and reach between Lance’s legs, rubbing his thumb across his cock head experimentally. Lance leaks openly.

“I’ll mark you.”  
  
Lance chuckles, “I think you’re already doing that.”  
  
Keith cups him, “you’ll know when it happens.” He pinches the fleshy parts of his ass and Lance strains against the belt, wanting to touch himself.

Keith picks up to a brutal pace, not letting Lance take the same recovery time and has to give into rutting down uselessly into the air and letting the soft pain overwhelm him. His eyes start to leak and he feels himself getting close.

“You’re going to feel me all day tomorrow,” _Smack_ , “And the next day, you’re going to curse my name and know that I touched you so thoroughly you came apart at the seams,” _Smack_ , “like you _needed._ Needed to be taken apart and have me all over you.”  
  
Keith creates a lighter and harder pattern until it blurs into a dull throb and he starts begging again, “I need to,” He gasps, smack, “I need to cum. Babe.”  
  
“Louder.”  
  
“Ah!” Lance’s voice goes ragged, _smack,_ “Ah!” He sobs and his body rocks with the hard sensation, his cock strains.

“Go on.”  
  
“Please,” Lance humps the thin air, “Keith!” He gives him a particularly hard strike and he’s yelling. “Make me cum!”

Keith reaches around and grabs him by the base, “There, there. Sweetheart.” _Smack,_ he pumps him, “You’ve been so good.”  
  
Lance climaxes with a throat-grating cry and he’s sure no one on the team will look him in the eye tomorrow. He rocks his hips and Keith milks him through it, seeing a blinding white behind his vision and cumming harder than he thinks he has in his life.

Lance feels his wetness spread out against his stomach and across Keith’s hand. Lance’s brain goes completely blank and his muscles give out, he collapses forward.

He lays bonelessly across Keith's lap, panting and closing his eyes. He’s almost ready for sleep. He’s reveling in the ache in his backside when he hears the sound of packaging ripping, his eyes fly open.

He hears the sound of tearing plastic and squirms, his hands out still bound so all he can really do is wiggle.

He looks over his shoulder to see Keith tearing a square open with his teeth. He starts to slather a transparent goop across his fingers.

“More?!” He yelps with his voice almost gone.  
  
Keith’s dark gaze flicks over him, frowning slightly but not unhappy, “You’ve taken it so well so far sweetheart.”  
  
“Yeah, I've paid for the pants thing.” He says with his cheeks heating up.

“But you also were holding back on me.” Lance’s eyebrows fly up and Keith leans forward and kisses his vertebrate one by one, “You didn’t tell me what you like.”  
  
Lance gulps dryly, “I thought it was…weird.”

Keith shakes his head and his hand wonder lower, “You don’t have to uh,” Keith was blushing this time, his façade faltering, “Hold back with me.”

Lance blinks a couple time and then sprouts a small smile, “I…yeah. I guess so.” He opens his mouth to say more but comes out as a gasp, Keith pushed his first finger into his hole. He was already hot and stimulated from the ache in his ass and his hole gave a slow raw burn. The lube is cooling and he arches his spine.

“I’m not sure I can take anymore,” He rasps as he strains against the belt, but pushes back against the intrusion all the same. The finger pushes in and out of him slowly.

“I think you will,” Keith says lowly, “I think you’ll surprise yourself.”

Lance gasps and Keith slowly fingers him, adding another digit to his hot insides and probing around. It’s slow and lazy and starts to drive him a little crazy. He slowly starts to grow hard once more.

“You getting there?” Keith asks as he fits a third finger in and scissors them, Lance lifts his ass higher.

“Harder.”  
  
Keith snorts, “You really do like it rough.”  
  
Lance blushes and looks away, “if you aren’t into it, we don’t have to-“  
  
Keith reaches inside and glances over a sweet spot, “Fuck, Lance, no. I want," He probes him again, "I want it. You."

“Ugh,” He groans deeply and Keith loosens him up, lubbing and pressing down, until he feels full and red hot, backside still stinging and the sensations mixing.

“You like my fingers inside you?” Lance pushes back to take in more, “You like to fuck yourself on my hands, and take it, because you can.” Keith kisses his back, “You like to be full of cock and fingers and anything you can get your hands on.”  
  
Lance groans and Keith removes his hands, “And then want more.” _Smack_ , he spanks him again against the puffy flesh. Precum beaded on his cock and he bites his lip.

Keith inserts three fingers again, roughly this time, and Lance starts rocking forward as he thrusts in and out of him and forcing his voice out.

“Take me, fuck.” He rocks forward on his knees and Keith digs in deep and presses against his prostate, making him cry out as he rubs it forcefully and without restraint.

Lance cums again weakly, arching his back and feeling the recoils of the second orgasm dug out of him like oil from a deep mine. Rough, and from his very center. He lets out a sob and squeezes his eyes shut so hard they water.

“Sweetheart, God, you're pretty,” Lance is still panting when Keith is shifting him, “On your knees.”  
  
Lance can barely process the request after his high, and stumbles down, he looks up at Keith with blurry unfocused eyes.

He vaguely registers Keith’s cock, wet and looking painfully hard as he pumps it, “Open up.”  
  
Lance tips his head up and presents himself, opening his mouth wide. Keith cums hotly all over his face, luckily missing his eyes and splattering across his chin and tongue. The hot liquid dribbles down his neck and he could have felt one last twitch if he had anything left in him.

He goes to lick it off his lips, barely taking in the salty taste before Keith rubs the rest of it into his skin and Lance lies his sweaty forehead on Keith’s shoulder. They stay very still for a moment, their heavy breathing mixing in the cool air.

Keith takes his head back and gently kisses him, the fire and command gone as the soft kiss pressed down on him.

Keith leans back, panting as well, “Good?”  
  
Lance chuckles and wobbles in place, even his knees feeling weak and bruised. Lance can already feel the ache on his backside and the welts taking form, “Good.”

Keith helps him up and halfway carries him back to his room, kissing every part of him and holding his hand along the way.

\------

“ _Goddamit Keith,”_ Lance grumbles into his pillow the next day. He lay on his stomach feeling his sore ass throb like a bad sunburn, “Fuck, _fuck._ ”

Lance had woken up and gotten himself off to the red welts and small bruising Keith had left the day before, moaning from the feel, but after the small climax he had felt the aftereffects in full.

He was probably not going to be able to sit comfortably for a week.

Lance ends up cursing and rolling around through the morning.

Keith comes in at nearly eleven with some breakfast, tea, and magazine for him to read. He kisses him softly until Lance stops grimacing at him.

Keith pets his sides, “I’ll kiss it better later, promise.”

Lance finally manages a small smile, he raises his eyebrows, “Kiss it better, huh?” He wiggles his butt and Keith returns the smile.

“Promise.” He says with equal innuendo and they hold hands when Lance puts the icepack on.

This was a lot better than football.


End file.
